


knocked out

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #こいよ, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bromance to Romance, Dan maaf kalau detail soal Hogwarts nya agak berantakan, Fic ngebut ini gaes wkwkwk, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Quidditch, TeruKidz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Semua karena insiden di pertandingan Quidditch.
Relationships: Nishizawa Teruki/Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei
Kudos: 2





	knocked out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Harry Potter yang menjadi latar dari fanfiksi ini adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> TeruKidz, Hogwarts!au. Not beta-readed.

Sudah hampir duapuluh menit lamanya Shohei Sasaki berjalan berputar-putar di lorong depan Rumah Sakit Asrama, bimbang memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan berisik. Tak jarang pula Shohei berdiri di depan pintu, seolah hendak membuka pintu tapi urung dilakukan dan ia malah mundur.

Pemuda dengan jubah merah Gryffindor itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Apa lebih baik aku datang saja nanti?_ pikirnya. Shohei menghela napas, berdiri sambil bersidekap di sebelah sapunya yang disandarkan di tembok. 

Melihat sapunya itu, membuat Shohei kembali mengilas kejadian saat pertandingan Quidditch tadi.

.

* * *

.

_"Uwooh! Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gryffindor berhasil menyamakan skor!"_

_Shohei mencengkeram erat gagang sapunya, menyapukan pandangan pada lapangan Quidditch. Timnya berhasil memasukkan satu lagi Quaffle ke gawang Ravenclaw, membuat skor kembali berimbang menjadi 90-90._

_Beater andalan Gryffindor itu mendongak, mendapati Hiroki memberi isyarat padanya. Shohei mengangguk, menyentak sapunya agar terbang lebih tinggi._

_"Sepertinya, Teruki juga belum menemukan Snitch," kata Hiroki pelan begitu Shohei sudah terbang di dekatnya. Shohei mendapati sosok Teruki yang berputar-putar dengan sapu Firebolt-nya di bawah sana, berusaha mencari eksistensi dari bola emas Snitch itu._

_Baru saja ia akan menyahut ucapan Hiroki, ketika Shohei menyadari bola Bludger terbang kearah mereka. Dengan cekatan, Shohei langsung memukul bola hitam itu, mengarahkannya pada Beater lawan._

_"Nyaris saja!" seru Shohei. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Hiro, kita jalankan strateginya sekarang. Terlambat kalau kita melakukannya disaat kau sudah menemukan Snitch!"_

_Hiroki mengangguk. Seeker Gryffindor itu menghentak kuat sapunya, membuat ia melesat ke depan, disusul oleh Shohei di belakangnya. Strategi tim mereka yang biasa dilakukan ketika Hiroki sudah menemukan Snitch terpaksa harus dilakukan sekarang, guna mengendalikan arus permainan._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Shohei melihat Hiroki yang terbang semakin cepat, ditambah dengan Teruki yang menyusul di bawah, dan itu membuat Shohei tersadar. Seeker dari kedua tim sudah menemukan keberadaan Snitch._

_"Dan Nishizawa mulai menyusul Moriuchi, dan sekarang terjadi kejar-kejaran diantara kedua Seeker! Nampaknya mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan dari Snitch!" Nob berkomentar dengan heboh lewat megafon, mengundang riuh penonton di tribun._

_Pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw kali ini berlangsung dengan sengit. Kedua asrama ini sukses mendominasi di tahun ini, sehingga membuat pertandingan hari ini amatlah penting untuk mengamankan posisi di klasemen._

_Manik Shohei bergantian mengawasi posisi Hiroki dan Bludger yang terbang dengan liar. Strategi permainan yang ia maksud adalah, 'menjaga' Hiroki selaku Seeker mereka dari hantaman Bludger. Shohei tahu betul, bahwa Hiroki adalah sasaran empuk bagi kedua Beater lawan untuk dihantam dengan Bludger. Toh, ini pernah terjadi dalam kompetisi tahun lalu, dimana Hiroki jatuh terhantam Bludger yang dipukul oleh Beater dari Slytherin, disaat ia sibuk mengejar Snitch._

_Shohei merendahkan ketinggian sapunya, menjaga jaraknya agar tetap dekat dengan Hiroki. Tugasnya sebagai 'Penjaga Hiroki' haruslah ia jalankan baik-baik, kalau ia ingin timnya menang hari ini. Saat itulah, ia menyadari satu bola hitam melesat dengan cepat kearahnya. Beater lawan kali ini malah mengincar dirinya._

_"Berengsek--" geram Shohei, menghindar dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih. Nyarislah Bludger itu menghantam gagang sapunya. Dan, bukan Shohei Sasaki namanya jika ia tidak membalas dendam. Dengan kuat, Shohei memukulkan bola itu, maksud hati hendak memukul jatuh Beater dari Ravenclaw._

_Tapi apadaya, ia meleset. Beater lawan sukses menghindar, dan kini Bludger melesat dengan mulus kearah Hiroki dan Teruki yang masih terlibat kejar-kejaran._

_"Hiro! Teru! Awas!"_

_Shohei berteriak keras. Ia menyentakkan sapunya, terbang kearah kedua sahabatnya. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar ia sempat menyusul mereka dan menghantam balik lagi Bludger._

_Bug!_

_"Teru!"_

_Ia terlambat. Bludger menghantam kepala belakang Teruki Nishizawa yang hampir saja meraih Snitch, membuat Seeker Ravenclaw itu terhuyung, dan terjatuh dari sapunya. Shohei membuat sapunya terbang menukik ke bawah, tinggal sejengkal lagi tangannya meraih Teruki, tetapi sialnya Shohei kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat ia terpaksa menghentikan laju sapunya._

_Teruki terjatuh dari ketinggian, dan tubuhnya menghantam tanah berumput di bawah sana._

.

* * *

.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Uwaah!"

Shohei memekik kaget, bahkan sampai menjatuhkan sapu dari genggamannya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu Rumah Sakit Asrama yang terbuka separuh, dimana kepala seseorang menyembul dari dalam. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek dengan jubah asrama Ravenclaw.

"Ah, Taka-senpai," sapa Shohei sambil menunduk kecil.

Takahiro Moriuchi, kakak sulung dari Hiroki, menatap datar Shohei yang cengengesan tak jelas. Ia melangkah keluar, bersidekap di hadapan Shohei.

"Ano," tanya Shohei, "apa... Teru sudah sadar?"

Ekspresi Takahiro sulit untuk Shohei tebak. Chaser sekaligus kapten dari tim Ravenclaw itu hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Dia sudah siuman sejak tadi," jelasnya, membuat Shohei mengembuskan napas dengan lega, "kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, masuk saja. Jangan berkeliaran seperti orang bodoh di lorong. Hiroki juga masih ada di dalam."

"Ah, iya..." Shohei sekali lagi menunduk kecil pada Takahiro yang berjalan melintasinya dengan cepat. 

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, ia masih bersikap canggung di hadapan Takahiro, walau biasanya tak secanggung barusan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... Shohei juga merasa tak enak dan bersalah pada Takahiro, setelah insiden Quidditch tadi siang. Mungkin nanti, ia akan meminta maaf di depan tim Ravenclaw. 

Untuk saat ini, ia harus menemui Teruki dulu.

Shohei mengetuk pintu sekali, sebelum dengan berat melangkah ke dalam Rumah Sakit Asrama. Ia dapat mendengar suara kekehan berat Teruki juga celoteh Hiroki di ranjang terujung. Shohei mempererat genggaman pada sapunya, memutuskan mendekati ranjang terujung.

"Oi, Shohei! Kami mencarimu sejak tadi!" Hiroki yang duduk di samping ranjang Teruki menyapanya. Sementara sang Seeker Ravenclaw hanya memberi cengiran padanya, sebagai ganti sapaan padanya.

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan tadi," kata Shohei, seratus persen berdusta. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hiroki, sapunya ia letakkan asal di lantai. 

Hiroki tersenyum, sebelum kembali pada Teruki. "Naa, Teru. Kau yakin kepalamu baik-baik saja, 'kan?" ia bertanya, entah bercanda atau khawatir betulan. "Kau masih ingat, dia siapa bukan?" Ia merangkul Shohei, dengan sok dramatis.

Teruki menghela napas. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau kira aku terkena amnesia atau apa," gerutunya. 

"Oke. Ini angka berapa?!" Hiroki masih mencecar sahabatnya dengan pertanyaan konyol. Jarinya menunjukkan angka tiga. Shohei di sebelahnya tepuk jidat, bingung apakah Seeker-nya ini benar-benar bodoh atau tidak.

"Hiro! Sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal konyol kepadaku, aku akan mengutukmu dengan Rectusempra!" Teruki geram, menatap tajam Hiroki yang malah terkekeh.

Hiroki beranjak dari kursinya, dengan perasaan tak berdosa menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Yosh, berarti kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya riang.

"Oi, Hiro," panggil Shohei. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sho di lorong. Katanya, Profesor Gen mencarimu." Oke, ia memang tidak berbohong soal dirinya yang bertemu dengan Sho Tsuchiya, sang prefek Slytherin (yang terkenal yandere), di lorong tadi. Tapi, jelas ia mengarang soal Profesor Gen yang mencari pemuda Moriuchi itu.

Raut wajah Hiroki seketika panik. "Ah, sial! Aku lupa ada janji dengannya!" serunya, dengan segera berlari keluar. "Maaf, teman-teman! Aku akan menemui kalian nanti!" Ia masih sempat berteriak di ambang pintu, sebelum tanpa perasaan membanting pintu dan berlari keluar.

Shohei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tak menyangka bahwa Hiroki benar-benar memiliki janji dengan Profesor Gen. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Teruki sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

Mendadak, Shohei merasa berat untuk bercakap dengan Teruki. Perasaan bersalah masih memenuhi dirinya. Aneh rasanya bila tak ada tawa diantara perbincangan mereka, mengingat ia dan Teruki adalah sahabat karib semenjak tahun pertama mereka. 

"Ano, Teru," mulai Shohei. Ia dengan ragu, mengangkat tangan, bermaksud menepuk pundak Teruki. "Kepalamu, baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Tak disangka, Teruki malah melontarkan tawa. "Dasar bodoh, Hiroki tadi sudah bertanya bukan?" ia berkata diantara tawanya. Pemuda berambut gondrong itu menggeleng heran. "Aku baik-baik saja, Shohei. Kalau tidak begitu, aku takkan bisa berada disini," ia terkekeh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," gumam Shohei, mengatupkan tangannya di depan dagu. Jemarinya bergerak tak nyaman. Bingung menemukan topik untuk dibicarakan dengan Teruki.

Teruki yang sedari tadi terduduk diatas ranjang, meregangkan lengannya ke depan. "Ah, pertandingan tadi seru sekali. Nyaris saja timku menang kalau aku tidak pingsan," katanya dengan ringan. "Yah, mungkin hari ini aku sedang sial."

"Oi, Teru." Shohei memanggil sahabatnya itu. Menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Soal kejadian yang tadi... maafkan aku. Karena sudah membuatmu jatuh dan pingsan."

Shohei memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap wajah Teruki. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghantammu dengan Bludger tadi. Sebenarnya, aku mengincar Beater timmu tadi, tapi dia cepat sekali menghindar, jadi--"

"Sudah, Shohei," Teruki menyela ujaran sahabatnya. Ia bersidekap, memandang Shohei dengan lembut. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, bodoh. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi, Teru--" Si pemuda Sasaki menyanggah, tapi Teruki memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam.

"'Kan sudah kubilang, aku saja yang sedang sial hari ini. Lagipula, aku juga tak berhati-hati tadi," kata Teruki dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Ia menepuk bahu Shohei dengan ringan. "Ayo, tersenyumlah, bodoh. Kau tidak cocok berekspresi suram seperti itu."

Perasaan hangat memenuhi diri Shohei. Pemuda Gryffindor itu menggeleng, tapi dengan seulas senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Dasar. Kurasa, kepalamu benar-benar terbentur, sampai otakmu mengalami konsleting."

"Apa kaubilang?!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

Keduanya tergelak keras. Dalam hati, Shohei merasa lega Teruki tidak mempermasalahkan insiden tadi. Tipikal dari sahabatnya memang.

"Nah, Shohei." Lalu, Teruki berhenti tertawa. Raut wajahnya mendadak menjadi serius. "Walau aku tidak apa-apa, tetap saja... kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"A-apa?" Shohei gelagapan. Kaget, karena ia kira masalah ini sudah usai. "Bertanggung jawab? Seperti apa?" Jujur, diperhatikan oleh Teruki yang berwajah serius itu membuat ia agak merinding.

"Kemarilah." Isyarat untuk mendekat diberikan. Teruki masih duduk diatas ranjangnya, menanti Shohei untuk mendekat.

Pasrah, Shohei dengan bahu yang terkulai berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan mendekat pada Teruki. "Baiklah..." bisiknya. Perasaan bersalah kembali memenuhi dirinya, begitu ia berdiri di sisi ranjang Teruki.

Shohei luput melihat seulas cengiran kecil yang terulas di wajah sang Nishizawa.

"Kubilang, kemari."

"Oke, Teru. Apa yang harus--"

Perkataan Shohei terhenti, ketika ia merasakan ujung jubah asramanya tertarik dengan pelan. Dan di momen berikutnya, bibir Teruki mengecup miliknya. Sekejap, Shohei merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan ia terpaku, terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan apa-apa. 

Tangan Teruki yang tadi menarik jubah merahnya berpindah, mengelus rambut hitam sang Sasaki. Dan Shohei hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh ciuman Teruki dan membalas ciuman sahabatnya. 

Ciuman itu berlangsung untuk beberapa saat, hingga mereka mengakhirinya untuk mengambil napas. Shohei membiarkan tangan Teruki mengelus pipinya, tetapi ia memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk memandang sahabatnya.

"Sekarang, kita impas." Teruki menyengir lebar, sebelum mencium Shohei sekali lagi.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> a/n: fik ngebut di tengah kegabutan pas belajar buat uas ini wkwkwk. entah fraux kesambet apa jadi bikin ginian xD xD
> 
> thanx for reading! :)  
> /lanjut belajar


End file.
